


Sweaters Make Everything Better

by impish_nature



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Sweater Town, cuddle piles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: Mabel’s sweater town gets a few callers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy requests (1/5)  
> 'Mabel, Waddles and blankets'
> 
> AN: I tweaked it a little bit, I hope that’s OK. It kind of morphed into a Pines Cuddle Pile because I feel like that is necessary at the moment.

Something was not right with today.

Mabel bit at her lip, closing the door to their shared bedroom before leaning against it with a world weary sigh. She couldn’t put her finger on it, everything was good, but somehow she felt out of sorts.

Everything was too much, even the very good things that were happening, like Stan getting his memories back, and so unlike usual she just needed a few moments to herself.

She could still hear the people chattering downstairs, the latest visitors coming to check up on her Grunkle. Normally she found it sweet, found it amazing that everyone wanted to see him. But now, everyone was too loud and there were too many and-

She tugged her sweater collar upwards, an instant relief uncoiling her tense muscles. She shuffled closer to her bed, propping herself up against it before really settling into sweater town.

She just needed a little bit of time, just to sit and not think about everything that had happened, to sort out the jumble of – well, everything – that had invaded her headspace and made her question things.

And so she bunkered down, pushed her sweater over her knees and relaxed into the warm cosy place she’d made for herself, curling up tightly with a small noise of reprieve.

A sudden snort broke the silence, a cold wet snout prodding into her hand.

“Waddles!” Mabel’s head popped back out of sweater town as the pig snorted gleefully and tried to get into her lap, nudging at her hand the whole time. “Waddles, this is sweater town time!”

She huffed when the pig blinked back at her, no understanding present as he went back to nuzzling her.

“What, you want sweater town too?” A small spark of something much more Mabel burned inside her as the pig seemed to snort in agreement. She grabbed the knitted sweater she’d made for Waddles – yellow with a small pink heart on the front – and quickly slipped it on to him, giggling when she was done. “How’s that?”

The pig nudged at her hand again until she patted his head. “Oh right! The collar! Oh... hmm...” Mabel frowned as she tugged at the collar, belatedly remembering she hadn’t actually made his turtle neck part stretchable in the same way as her own.

Mabel turned, eyes scanning the room for something to wrap him in, grinning brightly as she tugged one of the many blankets off her bed to swoosh it around Waddles with a large amount of fanfare. She carried on chuckling as she wrapped it around him, covering the top of his head so only his nose peeked out, still snuffling away at her.

Waddles oinked loudly, a happy sound as he flopped over, rolling himself up in the blanket cocoon as he did so.

Mabel chirped loudly, clapping her hands at him. She laid down beside him, beaming. “Who’s the cutest? You are!” She poked at his nose, getting a snort of surprise until Waddles shook his head, the blanket shifting to show his head again. “There he is.” She pulled the cover back over him again as she sat up, tugging at her own collar again. “So, now it’s time for sweater town, OK?”

There was silence for a moment as Mabel curled back up again, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

What she didn’t notice was that Waddles had once again stood up, untangling himself from the blanket to shuffle over and see what she was up to.

Mabel let out an ‘ooph’ of surprise as a cold nose hit her belly. She jumped, startled, glancing down to find Waddles had snuggled into her, lifting her sweater at the same time. “Waddles!” A giggle bubbled out of her as she tried to tug it back down again. “We can’t be in the same sweater town! It doesn’t work like that!”

The pig oinked again, an adamant sound as he snuggled in closer, demanding affection.

“Huh... well... maybe...”

 

* * *

 

“...Is there someone down there?”

Ford couldn’t help the amusement that filtered through his tone, a hint of smile tweaking at his lips as he heard a soft ‘shh’ and a quiet giggle.

It was, after all, very obvious someone was down there.

He sipped at his coffee slowly, staring down with a quirked eyebrow at what had once been the kitchen table. Now instead of the usual wooden and pockmarked surface, there seemed to be a rather large blanket draping over it like a very thick table cloth. Not only that, but he was pretty certain that the table had moved quite a distance so that one edge rested against the cupboards.

“Well?”

He took another sip of his drink, still not moving forward, but he was sure that this time he heard a more definite chuckle.

He shook his head with a sigh, finding a safe surface to put his drink on before crouching down and pulling up the edge of the blanket. “Oh? So there was someone down here.”

“Grunkle Ford! You’ve got to knock!”

Ford blinked. “Oh.” He knocked belatedly on the bottom of the table before shifting to sit properly. He eyed up the small alcove Mabel had made with interest. Pillows were spread around the cupboards to give a leaning point, each one more brightly coloured than the last as his eyes wandered around them. The floor was completely covered in her own homemade sweaters, a mix match of colour and squishiness to give the entire area under the table a warm and cosy atmosphere. To top it all off she had tied a string of battery operated fairy lights to each table legs so that the little safe haven had some light to it.

How she had pulled it off with no one noticing before this point was quite astounding if Ford was honest with himself.

Also, he had no idea she actually had _that_ many sweaters.

“So...having fun down here, you two?”

Mabel nodded, hugging Waddles tight to her. “I needed Sweater Town today. And so did Waddles.”

“Ahh.” Ford nodded understandingly. He’d found out about Sweater Town when Stan was still struggling with his memories. If anything, he had found the practice quite a comfort himself when he had been alone one night and his thoughts had plagued him. He shook the thought from his head, smiling reassuringly at Mabel before giving the small place another once over. “Well, looks like Sweater Town got a bit of an upgrade.”

Mabel beamed, nodding vehemently as her arms spread outwards. “Yeah, this is Sweater City!” Her smile dropped slightly, suddenly self-conscious. She looked down at her hands, tugging them into the sweater she was wearing. “So, uhm, Waddles wanted to be part of Sweater Town too but he doesn’t fit inside my sweater! So, I thought maybe...” She looked up, face concerned. “Do I need to tidy it up?”

“What? No.” Ford shook his head, shocked at her worry. He smiled again, slightly sheepishly, as he glanced back outside before in at her again. “Between you and me, I was actually about to ask if Sweater City had space for one more.”

Mabel stared at him for a second before she shuffled in her seat, mock thinking intently. “Well...”

“I’ll bring hot chocolate.”

“...With marshmallows?”

Ford’s grin widened. “Of course.”

Mabel hummed before nodding. “I guess you can then.” Her eyebrows furrowed, mouth tilting down slightly as she hummed. “But...”

“But?”

“I think Sweater City will need another upgrade. The ceiling is too low for you, Grunkle Ford!”

“Well, that’s true.” Ford nodded, face completely serious, just as hers was. “Now, that is a problem.” He looked around for a minute before his eyes lit up. “Hey, I know! How about we get some entertainment for Sweater City?”

“I’m listening.”

 

* * *

 

“...What have you two done to my living room?”

“Sweater World!”

Ford grinned from his seat on the floor next to Mabel. They’d pushed the sofa to one side, grabbing the cushions off of it and on to the space in front of the TV, which had then again been covered in sweaters, blankets and pillows. A tray of hot chocolate and various snacks sat between them, Ford hurriedly grabbing it as Mabel shot up to exclaim brightly at her other very perplexed and very amused Grunkle. “We’re having a duvet day.” Ford managed to make out when Stan still seemed nonplussed by Mabel’s outburst.

“A duvet day, huh?”

“Well, a Sweater World day.” Mabel pouted, crossing her arms until Ford conceded, shrugging apologetically. She looked down at her hands as she spoke the next part. “It’s a curling up and watching bad movies day and hot chocolate and snacks and uhm- not thinking too much?”

Stan nodded, knowing what there was under all that but deciding it was best not to ask why Sweater World day had been instigated. Instead he turned away from them, leaning his head out of the doorway to shout up the stairs. “Dipper, down here now!”

Mabel’s face fell, eyes darting to Ford worriedly who looked just as concerned. “Am- Am I in trouble?”

Stan shuffled over, ignoring the question before looking down at them with a quizzical expression. “Well?”

“Huh?”

“Budge up! A Sweater World day sounds like just what the doctor ordered.” Stan picked Mabel up, grinning at her squawk as he sat down, pulling her back down with him. “Besides, I think your bro could do with a ‘not thinking’ day too.”

Mabel opened her mouth before she realised that the overwhelming thoughts had gone, that curling up with her Grunkles either side seemed to be doing just as good a job as Sweater Town normally did. She shuffled in further, snuggling in as Stan’s arms went around her more securely. “Guess this is good. Sweater World day for all!”

Stan snorted. “Let’s stick to the Pine’s yeah? I think we could all use a break from the outside world for a bit.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Ford nodded, giving a small smile as he heard Dipper thump down the stairs. “I’ll go make another round of hot chocolate.”

“Can you bring the sprinkles this time, Grunkle Ford?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In which we are all Mabel and could all really use a duvet day today and hugs!


End file.
